<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good boy. by nochues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970613">good boy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochues/pseuds/nochues'>nochues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fleshlights, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Riding, Rival Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, a goody two shoes?, au in which oikawa actually has an ass, thigh riding, u kno the part when miya calls tobio, yea that ruined me LMAO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochues/pseuds/nochues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has tension between him and his rival setters. To say they turned each other on wouldn’t exactly be an overstatement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1066</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Atsumu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>literally all i do is write smut LMAO im sorry for being so hornyyyyyyfhdjgkj</p><p>also im literally in rarepair hell i want to die hahah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You want me to tell you here, right now?" Atsumu's breath was hot against Kageyama's neck. His hands were gripping his hips, tightly, thumbs hooked between the skin of his waist and his gym shorts. "How much I've wanted you? How much I've wanted to fuck that tight little mouth of yours?"</p><p>"Tell me," Kageyama challenged, his hands slipping underneath the other's shirt, exploring its way across his chest, briefly passing over his nipples.</p><p>"Kept dreaming about you, ever since I met you," Atsumu spat, pushing Kageyama against the storage room's wall, biting and sucking at his neck. (He could feel the other trying to suppress his whine, trying not to make it so obvious that he enjoyed it.) "Kept thinking about your pretty lips stretched around my cock, kept thinking about ruining you, you fucking goody-two shoes."</p><p>Kageyama grit his teeth, well aware that the arousal in his shorts was beginning to grow apparent. He just squeezed the other's ass with one hand, pulling him in for a sloppy, messy kiss with the other. It was a tacit competition between the two setters--who would give in to desperation first.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," Atsumu panted into his mouth, wedging his thigh in between the other's legs. "Fuck you."</p><p>"Isn't that what you're trying to do right now?" Kageyama asked, though he quickly regretted it when the other's thigh rubbed at his painfully growing erection, biting his lip hard in order to suppress a whine.</p><p>"I hate you," Atsumu spat, before leaning in and giving the shorter setter another rough kiss on the mouth.</p><p>Maybe what they were doing was a bit too obscene, fucking in the school's storage room, pretending that they were putting away the volleyball equipment. But they were the last two students who stayed in the gym, after the practice match--no one else was around, and they both desperately needed an outlet to release the tension that had built up between the two within the last three hours.</p><p>It started during Kageyama's first practice game against another university--that's when they met. They were both setters, so immediately, their attention was fixed on each other. And as the game passed, and as the two players kept trying to upstage each other, that's when the rivalry formed.</p><p>But what <em>really </em>catalyzed it all were Atsumu's first words to Kageyama: <em>I actually thought you were gonna be pretty prickly at first, but on the court, you're a goody-two shoes, aren't you?</em></p><p>All it took was that confrontation after practice, of when Kageyama demanded Atsumu's explanation about it before the other went on the bus to return to his campus. All it took was some grabbing and shoving and <em>Shut up</em>s and <em>Make me</em>s before they suddenly found themselves in the corner of the locker room, giving each other handjobs, jerking each other off quickly until they reached orgasm. All it took was for them to make it a regular thing, meeting up after the practices in secret, where they grew a bit more daring, a bit more dirty.</p><p>Atsumu had removed his shirt now, tugging at Kageyama's waistband, teasingly, painfully working them lower and lower until his hard-on was just about to be released from the confines of his shorts (so close to making him feel <em>some </em>sort of relief).</p><p>"Hurry up," Kageyama growled, though there was something about the way he was at the mercy of someone else, someone larger than him, stronger than him, that annoyingly turned him on.</p><p>"My, my," Atsumu said, clearly amused. His hand went to palm the other’s erection, and Kageyama closed his eyes, silently praying that the whine caught in his throat wouldn't escape. "Turns out the goody-two shoes doesn't have any patience?"</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em>," Kageyama began, gripping the other's sides tighter as he felt a tight grip form around his cock, "a goody-two shoes."</p><p>Atsumu leaned in close to the other setter's ear, his voice low. "Do you wanna prove it, baby?"</p><p>One jerk of his wrist was enough to make Kageyama's knees buckle, enough to force out the small moan that slipped past his lips. And Atsumu absolutely <em>loved </em>it, the begrudgingly resigned look that Kageyama wore on his face, the way he went onto his knees, pulling down Atsumu's shorts, trying not to look aroused despite how <em>hard </em>he swallowed--</p><p>Kageyama, slowly, sucked on the tip of his cock, tongue swirling small circles, hand holding the erection in place. He bobbed his head, moving slowly, the stretch just enough to make his jaw slightly ache. (But Atsumu knew that Kageyama was somewhat of a masochist--that's how he fell so easily into the former's relatively sadistic tendencies.)</p><p>"You taste so good," Kageyama murmured, after pulling away from his cock to take a breath.</p><p>"Yeah, baby?" Atsumu asked, his fingers tangled in the other boy's hair, pulling just a bit to make him wince. "Make me believe it."</p><p>Without further prompting, Kageyama's lips stretched around the width of Atsumu's cock again, eyes closed in concentration as he guided the length deeper into his mouth. This is where they'd usually stop--since Kageyama had told him it was too painful otherwise--but the younger setter pushed a little more, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat--</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," Atsumu hissed, his grip on Kageyama's hair <em>so</em> tight, it made the latter’s eyes begin to tear up. "You're a horny fucking slut, aren't you?"</p><p>Kageyama took a deep breath through his nose, his eyes flicking up. And as they looked at each other, as Atsumu stared at his dark eyes past his tear-ridden eyelashes, the younger setter took Atsumu's cock in even deeper--right up to the hilt.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Kageyama's jaw and throat were absolutely <em>aching</em>, but he figured it was worth it from how uneven Atsumu's breath was, from how he was gritting his teeth. It made him laugh, but he quickly regretted it, choking and quickly pulling off with a sputter.</p><p>Atsumu bent down, hand on Kageyama's chin forcing him to look up; forcing him to make eye contact.</p><p>"You thought that was funny?"</p><p>Kageyama did a terrible job of trying to hide his smirk.</p><p>"<em>God</em>, just finish sucking me off."</p><p>There was little hesitation as Kageyama bent down to take Atsumu's length in his mouth again, hand massaging his balls as he once again worked himself lower and lower, bobbing his head, tongue flat against the bottom of the cock. Atsumu experimentally moved his hips forward, and when Kageyama went still, not protesting, the older setter gripped his head tightly, fucking into his throat.</p><p>It <em>stung</em>, Kageyama thought, but he admittedly enjoyed the feeling of being used like this, of cock in his mouth, down his throat. He put his hands on Atsumu's legs to steady himself, gaze fixated on his clenched jaw, on the intense look that burned in his eyes.</p><p>"You like being used like a fuck toy?" Atsumu's voice sent chills down his back. "Like a fleshlight? Like <em>my </em>fleshlight? Huh, Tobio-kun?"</p><p>Kageyama's head was buzzing.</p><p>After a particularly hard thrust, Atsumu came, pulling out of Kageyama's mouth to smear his cum across his swollen, red lips with his cockhead. He watched as Kageyama licked his lips and swallowed, the way he licked off the extra cum that was on the other's dick, tongue moving until he was clean. When he finished, Atsumu hoisted him up onto his right thigh, smiling cruelly at Kageyama's small whine as his neglected cock finally got some friction.</p><p>"Can you kiss me?" Kageyama asked, quietly.</p><p>Atsumu absentmindedly smoothed Kageyama's spit-covered bottom lip over with his thumb, clearly amused. "Guess even when your head's up in subspace you're still a good boy."</p><p>Kageyama's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to protest, but Atsumu cut him off by putting his tongue in his mouth, ignoring the taste of himself. He focused on sucking on Kageyama's tongue, playing with the other's hardened nipples, twisting and pinching them slightly to make him flinch and whine.</p><p>They pulled away for a breath, their lips connected by a thin string of saliva.</p><p>"C'mon, Tobio-kun," Atsumu said, beginning to bounce his thigh up and down. Kageyama moaned at the friction it gave him, eliciting a <em>Fuck you</em>. "Won't you get off on my thigh for me?"</p><p>Their fingers intertwined with each other as Kageyama nodded his head, burying his face into the crook of Atsumu's neck as he began to roll his hips, grinding himself against the thigh of the older setter.</p><p>"You look so fucking desperate," Atsumu laughed, watching the uneven movements of Kageyama as he tried his best to ride his thigh. Then, sadistically, he timed a bounce of his leg to align just as Kageyama moved back down, and the younger setter's grip on his hands tightened. "Gonna get off just from someone's leg, Tobio-kun? Such a horny fuck that you can get off, just like this?"</p><p>"Fuck you," Kageyama spat, though his voice was hoarse, and his thighs were trembling.</p><p>"Can't believe the goody-two shoes King of the Court can be put into submission just like this," Atsumu went on. "Just because he has a thing for big cock, just because he likes being used."</p><p>Every word he said was going straight down to his cock, Atsumu knew--he could tell just by the way his dick twitched in interest, how precum messily spilled from his tip.</p><p>Atsumu let go of Kageyama's hand, instead gripping around the length of his cock. Kageyama gasped, his hips jerking forward.</p><p>"Geez, Tobio-kun, you're <em>leaking</em>," Atsumu teased. "You're so fucking wet—do I <em>really</em> turn you on that much?"</p><p>"<em>Shut up</em>!" Kageyama hissed, clearly embarrassed, though he let out a high-pitched whine when Atsumu flicked his wrist, pumping his length faster and faster.</p><p>Their mouths met for yet another messy tangle of tongues, moans muffled and suppressed, Kageyama shaking violently until he finally released into the palm of the other’s hand. He let out a small cry as Atsumu ran his thumb over his now-sensitive tip, thighs quivering from the overstimulation.</p><p>"Next time, I'll fuck you," Atsumu told him as some sort of promise, as they got dressed again. "I'll fuck you so hard, it'll be all you'll think of whenever you're on your knees. You want it, right? My cock fucking your tight little ass?"</p><p>Kageyama shivered, swallowing hard. "I'll be <em>very </em>disappointed if it doesn't hurt to walk the next day."</p><p>Atsumu's lips curled into a smug smile, and he squeezed Kageyama's ass. "Of course, baby."</p><p>When the two finally looked decent, they walked out of the storage room, flicking off the lights of the gymnasium and making sure the door was locked as they stepped out.</p><p>"You were such a good boy, today," Atsumu cooed, teasingly.</p><p>Kageyama held up his middle finger, but the other setter was already turned away, headed to the direction of his bus stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tooru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Kageyama opened the door to Oikawa's dorm, rather suddenly, he immediately froze at the other's attire--an oversized t-shirt, tight shorts that barely went over the curve of his ass, and those <em>fucking </em>glasses. The older setter was sitting at his desk, in the middle of typing something on his laptop, one knee drawn up to his chest. When he looked up to make eye contact with Kageyama, however, he didn't seem fazed.</p><p>"What is it this time?" Oikawa asked, turning back to his screen. He absentmindedly popped a strawberry in his mouth.</p><p>"I told you I was coming over tonight, didn't I?" Kageyama asked, almost in a whine. He shut the door behind him, throwing himself onto Oikawa's bed. The other setter swiveled around in his chair, chin resting on his knee, amused.</p><p>"I know," Oikawa told him. "I mean, what made you upset <em>this </em>time?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it," Kageyama grumbled, clearly impatient. "Can you just hurry up and start?"</p><p>Oikawa smiled, shutting his laptop, and made his way to straddle Kageyama's lap, pulling him in for a kiss. "Of course, baby."</p><p>Unlike Kageyama and Atsumu, who'd met each other in college, he and Oikawa met during a match in high school. They'd already smoothed out the rough edges of their relationship back then, of their feelings of inferiority they'd felt with each other, and it turned more into a friendly rivalry, fueled by childish pettiness.</p><p>And also, became each other's fuck-buddy, just to relieve whatever stress they'd pent up.</p><p>As Oikawa ran his hands under Kageyama's shirt, grinding himself gently on his lap, the younger setter squeezed at his ass, biting his lip.</p><p>"How were your practice matches with Atsumu's team the other day?" Oikawa asked, pulling the other student's shirt off for him. That's when his gaze fell on the purplish-red marks dotted on the side of Kageyama's neck, on his collarbone, on his chest.</p><p>He licked his lips, expression darkening.</p><p>"Tobio-chan," Oikawa sang lightly. The other student wouldn't look at him in the eyes, just had his head turned to the side. Oikawa lightly gripped his face with one hand, turning his head so that the other would finally look at him. "I didn't know you were hooking up with someone else."</p><p>Not that he really minded--neither of them were obliged to only sleep with each other. Oikawa had hooked up with Iwaizumi plenty of times.</p><p>Kageyama still wouldn't say anything, only gripped the other's hips tightly.</p><p>Oikawa, teasingly, leaned in close to Kageyama, lightly nipping the shell of his ear. "Was it Atsu-chan?"</p><p>Finally, the other setter spoke a small, "Yeah."</p><p>"Wow, Tobio-chan, you've gotten so <em>naughty</em>, having multiple hook-ups," Oikawa continued to tease, kissing Kageyama's neck, hands continuing to smooth over his chest. "Do you want to tell me what he was like?"</p><p>"N-No!" Kageyama stammered. "He's the reason why I'm so fucking pissed right now."</p><p>"Because you liked it, whatever he did?"</p><p>"Oikawa-san--"</p><p>"Was he mean?" Oikawa continued to prod, sucking at the spot where a hickey was already formed. His voice was barely above a whisper. "As mean as me, when we first met?"</p><p>Kageyama swallowed hard.</p><p>"Or maybe," Oikawa began, hot breath against the other setter's nape, "he's meaner. Is that right?"</p><p>Kageyama clenched his jaw. "Can you just get <em>on</em> with it?"</p><p>"You're acting like he bothers you," Oikawa went on, rolling his hips just so that Kageyama's half-hard erection was nestled between his ass, "so then, why are you getting so hard talking about him?"</p><p>No response.</p><p>"Do you like being a slut? You like being dirty, trying to get as much cock as you can?"</p><p>Kageyama was now tightly gripping Oikawa's shirt, whining and burying his face into his chest. "Oikawa-san, <em>please</em>..."</p><p>"<em>Ah</em>--was it because of that thing he called you? <em>A goody-two shoes</em>?"</p><p>"Please, just shut up and start <em>fucking </em>me!"</p><p>Oikawa pulled away from him, feigning a sympathetic look. "Wow, wow, Tobio-chan, you've lost all your manners." He paused thoughtfully, his gaze falling on his bedside drawer. "Why don't we do something more fun tonight? What do you think?"</p><p>Kageyama realized he'd been holding his breath, and he exhaled. And after one small nod of his head, Oikawa's face lit up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was seated on Oikawa's desk chair, completely naked, each of his upper and lower legs bound together with rope, his hands tied behind the back of the chair with a silk cloth. Oikawa was kneeling on the floor, nestled between Kageyama's thighs, marking bruises across them as he jerked him off with one hand.</p><p>He hummed happily as Kageyama's high-pitched moans became more broken, more needy.</p><p>"Are you trying to fuck into my hand, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa teased, laughing at the stuttering movements of Kageyama's hips. "You're <em>adorable</em>."</p><p>"C-Can," Kageyama said, between hiccupy breaths, "you p-please ride me?"</p><p>"But I still want to play with your stupid cock, baby," Oikawa said with a pout, twisting his grip on the other's length. "Look how hard you are."</p><p>To accentuate his point, Oikawa pulled Kageyama's erection towards himself, then let go, watching the other squirm as the tip of his cock hit his naval. The former bit his lip, staring at the way pre-cum was pooling on the other's stomach. "And <em>wet</em>."</p><p>Oikawa began to suck on the tip of Kageyama's cock, licking away any salty beads of pre-cum, both hands gripping his thighs. In one, rather-experienced motion, Oikawa took in the entirety of Kageyama's dick, flicking his gaze upwards to make eye-contact.</p><p>And <em>god</em>, what a fucking <em>sight </em>it was for Kageyama, to see Oikawa's flushed cheeks, saliva-covered lips stretched around his cock. Maybe <em>this </em>was why Atsumu was so into fucking his mouth--you got to see a sight like <em>this</em>.</p><p>Oikawa pulled off with a pop, before snuggly slipping the cock ring to the base of Kageyama's dick.</p><p>"Fuck," Kageyama hissed at the tightness, a coy smile briefly flashing on Oikawa's lips as he covered three fingers with lube. He worked one digit past Kageyama's rim, who tried to fuck himself back on the finger.</p><p>"You're such a fucking slut," Oikawa scolded, slapping Kageyama's thighs as he tried to close them from the stimulation. "I wonder how Atsu-chan ever called you a good boy." He paused. "Do you like being tied up like this, Tobio-chan? Tied up, completely at my will? Just my pretty plaything?"</p><p>Oikawa entered a second finger, making scissoring motions to stretch his rim wider, and Kageyama flinched, muscles visibly straining from the strength of the ropes. He was painfully aware of the fact that Oikawa knew exactly where his prostate was--he was purposefully avoiding that spot just to tease him, just to deprive him from any feelings of relief.</p><p>"Don't you think it would be fun," Oikawa went on, slowly, slipping in a third finger, eliciting a whine from the younger setter, "if Atsu-chan joined us, too?"</p><p>He curled his fingers slightly, barely grazing his prostate.</p><p>Kageyama blinked, mind foggy. "Wh-What...?"</p><p>"I personally, think I'd enjoy it," Oikawa told him, slipping his fingers out, replacing it with a small, wireless vibrator instead. "I'd really love to see you so fucking <em>wrecked</em>."</p><p>Kageyama immediately grew flustered, and was about to speak when Oikawa suddenly turned the vibrator on.</p><p>"I bet Atsu-chan has a thick cock, doesn't he?" Oikawa continued, setting the remote aside, and swiveling the chair so that Kageyama was facing the mirror that hung on his wall. There, he could see himself, in all his vulnerability--hair plastered to his forehead from sweat, half-lidded eyes, and most embarrassingly, his neglected, reddened cock, so fucking hard that it was nearly <em>painful</em>. "I want to see your mouth get fucked by it, while I eat your ass out. Or maybe, I'll try seeing if you could fit both of us in your slutty, slutty hole."</p><p>Kageyama only whimpered.</p><p>Oikawa smiled, playfully, standing up to lightly hold the younger setter's chin. "Open your mouth for me, baby. And keep it open."</p><p>And Kageyama did, so endearingly <em>obedient</em>, and Oikawa leaned in to suck on his tongue, to lick his own around the inside of the other's mouth. It was messy, wet, the sounds obscene and borderline pornographic, but Kageyama still kept his mouth open, craving the faint taste of strawberry on Oikawa's tongue...</p><p>Kageyama barely realized that Oikawa had pulled down his shorts, and when he shifted his focus back on their reflection in the mirror, that's when he suddenly realized that there, nestled in Oikawa's ass, was the black handle of a butt blug.</p><p>"Oi--Oikawa-san," Kageyama stammered, after the other pulled away. "You--"</p><p>"What?" Oikawa asked, feigning innocence. "Didn't I tell you I knew you were coming?"</p><p>"Yeah, but--"</p><p>Oikawa just interrupted him with another messy kiss, separating only for a moment so he could remove the plug. He straddled Kageyama's lap, one hand guiding the younger setter's dick to his entrance. He rubbed Kageyama's cock-head against his rim just to tease him, only stopping when the other was whining so loudly, he was <em>sure </em>he was about to cry.</p><p>"My baby," Oikawa whispered, maybe a little bit <em>too </em>possessively. He ran his tongue against the other's bottom lip, ending the motion with a small nip. "My good boy. All mine."</p><p>Oikawa managed to take in Kageyama's cock quickly, both because of the stretch beforehand and the slickness of the latter's pre-cum, and the two let out small groans as he bottomed out. As Kageyama looked at their reflection in the mirror, he whined--this was so <em>unfair</em>, that his hands were tied up behind him, because he wanted nothing more than to squeeze Oikawa's ass, to touch him everywhere, to jerk off his cock. Yet at the same time, the feeling of submitting to someone else...</p><p>Kageyama couldn't say that he didn't enjoy a damn minute of it.</p><p>The older setter, slowly, began to ride Kageyama, the air filling with low grunts and moans and the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin. Each small noise Oikawa made as he bounced back down on his dick sent blood rushing to his dick, and he was <em>so </em>desperate for release, <em>so </em>desperate for the tightness in his cock to be relieved, from the tightness of Oikawa's ass and the vibrator buzzing against his ass--</p><p>"O-Oikawa-san." Kageyama's voice was barely above a whisper, and Oikawa nodded his head knowingly, planting a soft kiss on his lips.</p><p>"It's okay, baby. You can cum for me."</p><p>And Kageyama did, spilling into him, the other still bouncing with cum dripping out of his rim until he also came, white releasing onto his shirt and Kageyama's chest.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Oikawa's team was playing practices matches against Atsumu's. They were taking a lunch break between games, out on the grass, and Oikawa was finishing his last slice of watermelon, chewing absentmindedly.</p><p>Oikawa didn't want to consider himself a person who got easily jealous or possessive of people. But Atsumu was so goddamn <em>irritating</em>, he just <em>itched </em>to push at least one of his buttons.</p><p>He looked up, just in time to see Atsumu make his way into the gymnasium.</p><p>A smile formed on his lips.</p><p>As he stood up to move, Iwaizumi grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him just a bit so he'd listen to him.</p><p>"Don't do anything stupid, Oikawa," he told him, who just stuck his tongue out in reply.</p><p>"I can't make any promises, Iwa-chan," he said cheekily, before he also made his way inside the building. Atsumu wasn't visible, so Oikawa paused, listening intently until <em>a-ha</em>--the sound of the faucet coming from the bathroom.</p><p>He stepped inside, pretending that he was also just there to wash his hands.</p><p>"Wow, Atsu-chan," Oikawa began, lightly. "I still find myself amazed from your volleyball skills."</p><p>"Yeah?" Atsumu raised an eyebrow, turning off the faucet. "Coming from the Great King himself?"</p><p>Oikawa turned to face Atsumu, and he hated to admit that maybe he felt <em>slightly </em>intimidated--even though he was older, and they were around the same height, the other setter's frame was just <em>bigger</em>.</p><p>"How was Tobio-chan?" Oikawa asked, decidedly changing the subject. "Did his pinpoint sets piss you off?"</p><p>"At first, but"--Atsumu gave him a cold glance--"we've had, what I guess you would call, some 'bonding moments.'"</p><p>"Hmm. Did you."</p><p>The last sentence was more rhetorical than anything, though it seemed to effectively irritate Atsumu, who gave him a forced smile.</p><p>"Yeah. We did."</p><p>Oikawa gave him a forced smile in return. "Oh. <em>Really.</em>"</p><p>It didn't take long after another set of snappy remarks and comebacks, when Oikawa suddenly found himself pressed against the wall, Atsumu leaning in close to his ear.</p><p>"Are you <em>trying </em>to test me, Tooru?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the two walked back outside, no one seemed to pay much attention to their flushed cheeks and sweaty faces--after all, they were all athletes, and it <em>was </em>a particularly warm day. But Iwaizumi could immediately tell, by the way Oikawa walked with a slight limp, by the way his voice was slightly hoarse, by the way he had a rather, daydreamy look that he only wore post-orgasm, that something had <em>definitely </em>happened between the two.</p><p>As the teams went back inside, taking their positions for the next practice match, Oikawa licked his lips, the taste of Atsumu's cum still fresh on his tongue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hihihi i made a twitter @nochues !! follow me if u want :P</p><p>also, btw, this is probably going to be my last update in general for the next week or so! i have finals to study for lolololol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ménage à Trois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finished finals so! enjoy ;P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Friday, September 5th, 10:24pm</em>
</p><p>oikawa-san: tobio-channn can you come over my room and help me?</p><p>oikawa-san: im hornyyyyyy o(TヘTo</p><p>oikawa-san: its room 301 ok? :D</p><p>
  <em>Friday, September 5th, 10:25pm</em>
</p><p>alright, i'm heading over in a bit.</p><p>
  <em>Friday, September 5th, 10:25pm</em>
</p><p>oikawa-san: ok!! the doors unlocked!</p><p>oikawa-san: dont be too surprised when u come in ☆ ～('▽^人)</p><p> </p><p>It had been a little over a month since Kageyama and Oikawa had hooked up--both of the two were caught up with schoolwork--but with both of their teams being invited for some Tokyo training camp, and with them being in the same hotel building, they <em>finally </em>had a chance to relieve some stress.</p><p>Although, Kageyama found himself standing still in front of the door, a hand frozen on the doorknob. Underneath his bathrobe, he was wearing a two-piece set of black lingerie, a bunny headband stuffed into his pocket, but that wasn't the reason why he felt so hesitant.</p><p>It was because he could hear the sound of skin slapping against skin, and Oikawa's moans...</p><p>Kageyama peered through the peephole of the door, and flushing red, he saw Oikawa, completely naked, twisted onto his side while Atsumu pounded into him, <em>hard</em>. Oikawa was at the edge of the bed, and Atsumu was standing on the floor, so he was <em>completely</em> taking advantage the leverage he had over him.</p><p>And to be honest, it turned Kageyama on way more than he wanted it to.</p><p>Accidentally, Kageyama leaned on the door a bit too much, causing it to swing open slightly. He bit his lip, hearing the sounds of the two stopping.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Fuck.</em>
</p><p>"Tobio-chan?" Oikawa's voice was breathy, sounding so, so fucked out. "So nice of you to join us."</p><p>Kageyama realized there was no turning back now, so he tentatively stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. And <em>god</em>, Oikawa looked perfect like this, his face flushed, hair plastered to his forehead from sweat, covered in newly-formed hickies and bruises. The only thing stopping him from rushing over to him and kissing him hard on the mouth was Atsumu--his gaze that was locked on him seemed as if he wanted to burn a hole into him.</p><p>"Oi-Oikawa-san," Kageyama started. "Um--"</p><p>"Oh, Atsu-chan wanted to join us!" Oikawa gave him a weak smile, mind still clearly fogged by the pleasure of sex. "I hope you don't mind?"</p><p>"I..." Kageyama's voice trailed off. He felt <em>way </em>too flustered. "I..."</p><p>"I get it, Tooru," Atsumu interrupted, slowly pulling out of him. Kageyama's gaze rested on his cock, and he flushed at the memory of when he'd deepthroated him in the storage room. "Tobio-kun's just a little embarrassed. He thought it'd just be you and him. And you know <em>him</em>, being a <em>goody two shoes</em> and all--the thought of a threesome never crossed his mind."</p><p>"<em>Atsumu</em>." Kageyama was sure the embarrassment he felt was going to kill him. "I'm not a--"</p><p>"Goody two shoes?" Atsumu tossed the thought in his mind for a moment, stroking his cock lazily. A smirk formed on his lips. "You're trying <em>so hard </em>to be someone you're not."</p><p>Kageyama swallowed hard, standing still as Atsumu walked over to him. The latter slid his hands underneath the former's bathrobe, his fingertips playing with the lace that covered his nipples, smiling cruelly as he squirmed, until finally, he removed the robe for him. Atsumu whistled, squeezing his ass with one hand.</p><p>"Looks like Tobio-kun wanted to surprise you, too."</p><p>Oikawa propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes twinkling at the sight. His gaze trailed down lower and lower, until--</p><p>"Oh? There's something that fell out of his pocket."</p><p>Kageyama's cheeks burned as Atsumu bent over, picking up the headband; burned as he put it on for him, gripping his jaw with one hand as he admired him with a coo.</p><p>"Tooru," Atsumu began, letting go of Kageyama to turn to Oikawa, "it looks like he wanted to be pretty, all for you."</p><p>Oikawa was <em>clearly </em>eating up the look, biting down on his bottom lip. "<em>Aw</em>--my precious baby."</p><p>Atsumu turned back to Kageyama, briefly looking over his dick that looked <em>painfully </em>hard, straining against the fabric. "Tobio-kun, if you don't want to do this, you can always say so, you know? And I'll leave. Easy as that."</p><p>But Kageyama's fists clenched, and quietly, he shook his head.</p><p>"No? You wanna stay?"</p><p>"Y..." Kageyama opted for a nod of his head instead. Atsumu looked pleased.</p><p>"Well, then, go ahead and fuck your upperclassman, then," he said. "I stretched him out, all for you."</p><p>"What about--"</p><p>"Me?" Atsumu walked over to a chair, seating himself on it. "I'll just... <em>watch</em>. For the meantime."</p><p>The very thought made blood rush south for Kageyama.</p><p>"Tobio-chan," Oikawa whined, patting a spot on the bed next to him. "Hurry up, I'm <em>horny</em>."</p><p>Mind buzzing, Kageyama climbed onto the mattress, hips immediately jerking as Oikawa palmed his erection, climbing between his legs.</p><p>"You look so, so pretty, baby," Oikawa murmured, and he placed his mouth over the bulge, sucking despite the thin layer of fabric between them. Kageyama's grip on the bedsheets was tight. "Dressed up, all just for me? My pretty, pretty bun."</p><p>"Oi-Oikawa-san," Kageyama breathed. He could feel the intense gaze of Atsumu--even though he wasn't speaking anything, there was something about his expression that screamed impatience. He fucking hated how much it turned him on. "Get on your knees."</p><p>"Of course, baby."</p><p>And as Oikawa put himself on all fours, and as Kageyama spread his cheeks apart, arousal rushed through his body as a bead of cum dripped out, running down his perineum.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</em>
</p><p>"What's wrong?" Atsumu's voice rang from behind him. "So what, if I already came inside of Tooru? He can handle another one."</p><p>Kageyama squirmed as Atsumu sat behind him, hands moving to pull down his panties. Oikawa looked over his shoulder, half-lidded eyes gleaming.</p><p>Atsumu guided Kageyama's cock to Oikawa's rim, the latter whining as the hole closed around his cockhead without much resistance. He put his hands on Oikawa's hips, immediately beginning to move.</p><p>The squelches of cum and lube and pre-cum obscenely filled the air.</p><p>"Tobio-chan," Oikawa breathed. He clenched around Kageyama's length, making him yelp. "I missed the feeling of your cock so, so much, baby."</p><p>Kageyama opened his mouth to speak, but Atsumu's hands squeezed his ass, giving one cheek a hard spank.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</em>
</p><p>"What's wrong, baby?" Oikawa teased. "Does my ass really make you feel that good? Can't even talk to me? Just wanna fuck into something wet and warm, you dumb slut?"</p><p>"Oi-Oikawa-san," Kageyama began, whining as Atsumu began to run his hands over his nipples. He shot him a glare, but the other only smiled in return. "I--I--"</p><p><em>God</em>, the feeling of fucking into someone who was already filled with cum was too, too much. It felt so <em>slick</em>, and despite having already been stretched out, he was still so <em>tight</em>--the fact that Atsumu was also playing with his nipples also didn't help.</p><p><em>Atsumu</em>.</p><p>Kageyama had been so caught up in thrusting into Oikawa that he barely registered Atsumu pulling down his panties more, just so that it rested mid-thigh. Then, with one finger, somehow already covered with lube, he began to press against Kageyama's rim.</p><p>"A-Atsumu," Kageyama began, his hips beginning to stutter--he was caught up in a cycle between wanting to fuck into Oikawa or fuck back into Atsumu's grip, and it was so, so much. He grit his teeth, his grip on Oikawa's hips tightening. "Y-You--"</p><p>"Too much?" Atsumu asked, and Kageyama let out a small moan as the former bit his neck, sucking it slightly, his finger sliding knuckle-deep. "Poor little bunny fucks like one, but already gets overwhelmed when he gets fingered?"</p><p>A second finger slipped in, and <em>fuck</em>, he was about to cum way sooner than he wanted to.</p><p>"Are you already overwhelmed?" Atsumu continued, nipping the shell of Kageyama's ear, curving his fingers just slightly as the latter fucked wetly into Oikawa. His fingers were so, <em>so </em>close to his prostate--</p><p>"Of course," Oikawa said, answering for Kageyama. "Poor, poor slut gets overwhelmed so quickly; he can't help it. Right, Tobio-chan?"</p><p>When Atsumu slid in the third finger, twisting the digits deeper into Kageyama, the latter's eyes widened, and he came hard into Oikawa.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," the oldest setter said, thighs twitching at the feeling of excess cum leaking out of his hole. (He had also came, dirtying the bedsheets with sticky whiteness.) "<em>Fuck</em>, baby, you feel so good--"</p><p>He had gotten caught off as Atsumu had quickly entered Kageyama, who was already shaking from post-orgasm, each thrust also causing him to also fuck into Oikawa.</p><p>Kageyama lay limply on Oikawa, trying his best to support himself to not crush him but it was so <em>hard</em>, sensitive cock fucking into Oikawa's heat, while his own rim was stretched wide by Atsumu's cock. He was so thick, maybe too thick, but <em>god</em>, he'd be lying if he didn't enjoy that stinging feeling of pleasure-pain. Oikawa was also overrun by the sensation, moaning loudly and incoherently as his prostate was rubbed well past overstimulation.</p><p>"Remember what I told you, Tobio-kun?" Atsumu asked after a particularly deep thrust. "That I'm gonna make sure you don't walk the next day?"</p><p>"All too well," Kageyama managed, staring at the accidental, red scratches he was marking on Oikawa's sides. "<em>Fuck</em>, Atsumu--"</p><p>It wasn't too long before Atsumu came into Kageyama, the younger setter whining at the feeling of cum painting his insides. He pulled out, and Kageyama did the same for Oikawa, collapsing tiredly onto the spot next to him.</p><p>Atsumu seemed like the only one who still had energy, smiling at his handiwork of the two others' exhaustion.</p><p>"Whores."</p><p>Kageyama flipped him off, gathering enough strength to sit up. "I'd be lying if I said I was satisfied."</p><p>At that, Oikawa laughed. "Who said there wasn't gonna be a round two?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was on all fours this time, mouth wide open as Atsumu fucked three fingers into him, while Oikawa was messily spreading lube all over his ass, all over the small of his back.</p><p>He felt <em>filthy</em>, so <em>filthy</em>.</p><p>"You're so fucking <em>messy</em>, Tobio-kun," Atsumu chastised, pressing down on his tongue. "Look--you've got drool all over your chin."</p><p>"Baby's always been messy," Oikawa called out from behind, smoothing over the lube on his skin, the movement slick and easy. He pressed his thumbpad against Kageyama's rim, cooing at the drop of cum that threatened to dribble out. "Isn't that right, bun?"</p><p>But Kageyama couldn't answer--could only suck on the digits in his mouth. With a <em>tsk</em>, Atsumu removed his fingers, using the same hand to grip the sides of his face, forcing his mouth open.</p><p>"Answer Tooru, goddamn it."</p><p>"Y-Yes," Kageyama managed. <em>God</em>, he was slipping so far into subspace now. "T-Tobio-chan's al-always been m-messy."</p><p>"Keep your mouth open."</p><p>Kageyama obeyed, whining as Atsumu spat into his mouth, eyes widening as he suddenly felt Oikawa's tongue on his rim, pushing past the opening and--</p><p>And licking out Atsumu's cum from his hole.</p><p>"S-Stop!" Kageyama protested, flustered, and Oikawa pulled away, squeezing his ass.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he asked. Even if Kageyama couldn't see his face, he <em>knew </em>he was smirking. "You want Atsu-chan's cum to stay inside you?"</p><p>The words burned, reddening his face with embarrassment, because it was absolutely true. Avoiding Atsumu's gaze, he nodded his head.</p><p>"Maybe <em>this </em>is why Tobio's so insistent on not being called a good boy," Atsumu said, grabbing Kageyama by his hair, forcing him to make eye contact. "Because all he is is a cumslut, right? Just a greedy whore, wants nothing else to be filled with cum and fucked silly, right?"</p><p>Kageyama's head was buzzing, buzzing.</p><p>"What about lube?" Oikawa asked, pressing the tip of the lube bottle into Kageyama's hole, coldness gushing into the latter as he squeezed it. "You like being messy, Tobio-chan? You--ah, <em>god</em>, you're leaking <em>everywhere</em>."</p><p>"S-Sorry!" Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip as he felt excess lube run down his thigh.</p><p>"So fucking <em>messy</em>," Atsumu muttered, pressing the tip of his dick to Kageyama's mouth. "But we'll train you to be a good boy. You want that?"</p><p>Kageyama was silent. Even with his head floating up in the clouds, the stubborn part of him still didn't want to completely admit to him how much he enjoyed being put into submission.</p><p>"Answer me."</p><p>Atsumu slapped his cock against the side of Kageyama's cheek, making the latter's cockhead leak a fat drop of pre-cum (Oikawa caught it with his hand, smoothing it over the tip of the youngest's dick).</p><p>"I..." Kageyama squeezed the bedsheets with his hands, so far gone. "I w-wanna be a good boy, just for you, just for b-both of you, and... y-yes, I want to be filled with cum, your cum, <em>p-please</em>, slut like me d... d-deserves it...!"</p><p>Atsumu swore under his breath, and with little warning, pushed his length into Kageyama's open, pliant mouth. Oikawa spanked the youngest's ass, before he also pushed past Kageyama's rim, the squelches of lube and cum filling the air as both began to thrust into him.</p><p>Kageyama's mind went numb, focusing only on keeping his jaw stretched wide as Atsumu fucked into his throat; focusing only on Oikawa yanking the garters of his lingerie back each time he thrusted into him. He was vaguely aware of the saliva that was dripping from his chin; vaguely aware of all the excess fluid that leaked from his hole, splattering on both his back and the bedsheets.</p><p>But then he felt a pressure around his dick, and it took him a moment to understand what it was until his eyes widened with realization.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, Oikawa's using a fleshlight on me. Fuck. Fuck.</em>
</p><p>"You're not gonna cum already, right, Tobio-kun?" Atsumu asked, and all Kageyama could do was moan in response. "But I'm not surprised if you are. Fucking cocksluts like you just want all your holes to be filled up--all filled up while your dumb cock fucks into something warm and wet, right?"</p><p>When Kageyama whined, Atsumu seemed to take some pity on him, pulling out of his mouth, tongue and cockhead connected by a string of saliva.</p><p>"Y-Yes, please--" He stopped himself, realizing he was on the brink of orgasm. "F-Fuck, Oikawa, I'm gonna--"</p><p>"Gonna what?" Oikawa asked with feigned innocence, pulling out of him, letting go of the fleshlight. "Gonna cum?"</p><p>Kageyama let out a petulant cry, pressing his forehead to the mattress. He tried grinding against the bedsheets, but Oikawa gave him a sharp spank in reply.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, I was so, so close--</em>
</p><p>Atsumu yanked him by the hair, and he pouted. "Tobio-kun's crying?"</p><p>Oikawa frowned. "What's your color, baby?"</p><p>"G-Green, I just--" Kageyama swallowed hard as Atsumu brushed away a tear with his thumb. "I just wanna cum, I was so close, <em>please</em>--"</p><p>"You're asking so nicely, as if you haven't been greedy," Atsumu said with a laugh, running a finger over Kageyama's swollen bottom lip. "Isn't that right, Tooru?"</p><p>Oikawa hummed in agreement, reclining back to rest on some pillows. When Kageyama turned his head to face him, he cheekily stuck his tongue out. "You gotta work for it, bun."</p><p>"W-Work for it?"</p><p>"Since you don't wanna be a good boy," Atsumu began, "you gotta work for it."</p><p>When Kageyama's face was still blank, Oikawa laughed, sitting up to plant a quick kiss on the other's mouth. "You're gonna have to ride me, is what we mean. Is that fine, baby?"</p><p>Eagerly, Kageyama nodded his head quickly, moving to straddle his hips. "Y-Yes, that's fine...!"</p><p>He guided Oikawa's tip up to his rim, pushing it slowly into him, but was caught off-guard when Atsumu placed both hands on his shoulders, pushing him down firmly, forcing him to bottom out in one go. Kageyama moaned, resting his forehead against Oikawa's chest as the latter whispered soft praises into his ear, gently removing his headband and setting it aside.</p><p>"You're doing so well, baby. You feel so, so good," Oikawa softly told him. "You're <em>adorable</em>, your thighs are shaking so much."</p><p>Biting Oikawa's collarbone, Kageyama slowly began to ride him, legs trembling as he moved up and down. He blushed, though, as Atsumu pulled apart his asscheeks; blushed as he felt a small gush of cum and lube drip down his perineum.</p><p>And then Atsumu slipped one finger in.</p><p>"A-Atsumu!" Kageyama started, but Oikawa slapped his cock.</p><p>"Never said you could stop, slut."</p><p>Kageyama whined in protest, but he obediently continued to ride Oikawa. His thighs were screaming from soreness.</p><p>A second finger slipped in.</p><p>Kageyama gasped, rutting against Oikawa for some sort of relief. Oikawa cupped his head with both hands, shaking his head in adoration. "Do we really make you feel <em>that</em> good?"</p><p>The youngest didn't reply--only leaned in for a sloppy kiss. Oikawa giggled, sucking on his tongue in return, hands playing with the lace of his lingerie, relishing the moans that escaped from Kageyama's mouth as Atsumu slipped in a third finger.</p><p>"Actually," Atsumu murmured under his breath. "I think it'll reach deeper if..."</p><p>With Kageyama still on Oikawa's dick, Atsumu spun him around to face him. As Kageyama gripped Oikawa's hands tightly, Atsumu pushed his length into Kageyama's hole.</p><p>Into Kageyama's hole, right alongside Oikawa's.</p><p>"So <em>tight</em>," Atsumu hissed, but he seemed satisfied as Kageyama's eyes glazed over, contentedly overwhelmed. "God, Tobio, your slutty ass can fit <em>two </em>dicks inside."</p><p>Kageyama bit his lip, slowly moving up and down, but <em>fuck</em>, the stretch was <em>so much</em>, it felt like every part of his body was being electrocuted. It didn't help that his neglected cock was caught between him and Atsumu, rubbing against both of each other's abdomens.</p><p>Oikawa tilted his chin over so that they were looking at each other.</p><p>"You okay, baby?"</p><p>"Y-Yes," Kageyama breathed. "F-Feels so good."</p><p>"Then ride us."</p><p>Kageyama nodded his head, leaning into Oikawa's open-mouth kiss as he bounced up and down. But then Atsumu was nipping his jaw, so he pulled away from Oikawa to kiss him as well, letting out a small squeak as Oikawa ran his fingers over his nipples.</p><p>"Hnmgh--" Kageyama swore he saw stars as Atsumu thrusted upwards. "F-Fuck--"</p><p>Oikawa and Atsumu's mouths moved all over Kageyama's neck, chest, and back, leaving bites wherever their tongues trailed. And slowly, they began to alternate thrusting up into Kageyama, deeply but oh, so <em>slowly</em>, enough to make Kageyama a whiny, babbling mess, incoherent pleas ringing through the air.</p><p>Oikawa was the first to cum, releasing hard into Kageyama, all three moaning at the warmth. He pulled out slowly, catching a trail of cum that spilled out with his fingertip, smearing it where Atsumu and Kageyama were connected.</p><p>"<em>F-Fuck,</em>" Kageyama hissed.</p><p>Atsumu pushed Kageyama so that the latter was lying flat on his back now. Kneeling down, he hitched Kageyama's legs over his shoulder in a way that made his hip hover slightly over the bedsheets, and <em>fuck</em>, it made his cock reach <em>so much deeper</em>.</p><p>"Tell me," Atsumu began, punctuating the last word with a sharp snap of his hips, causing the other to cry out, "how much you love my cock."</p><p>Kageyama opened his mouth to speak, but as Atsumu suddenly gave him another deep thrust, cockhead pressing <em>right against </em>his prostate, only moans escaped.</p><p>It was enough for him to cum hard enough that his ears rang, cum splattering over Atsumu's chest and his own lingerie.</p><p>"I-I--" Kageyama's breath hitched as Atsumu thrusted into his prostate dead-on again, the overstimulation blurring his thoughts together. "S-So much--"</p><p>"Why? Is it too much for you, baby?" Atsumu teased, yet each snap of his hip suddenly became much more harder, much more quicker. Kageyama felt like he was going to go insane.</p><p>"Y-Yes," Kageyama stammered, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Oikawa run his tongue over one of his nipples, a hand playing with his sensitive cock. "B-But, slut like me d-deserves it, d-deserves to be overw-whelmed, d-deserves to be p-pounded by your th-thick cock."</p><p>Atsumu's eyes seemed to gleam from the praise, and he leaned in to messily kiss Kageyama on the mouth.</p><p>"It really turns me on," Atsumu said when they parted, "seeing the King of the Court so submissive like this, all pliant like this, just because of <em>me</em>."</p><p>"I l-like being used by you, b-being fucked by you. Y-Your b-big cock fucks me s-so well," Kageyama told him, every part of his body trembling. "So th-thick, s-so big, stretches me out s... so well."</p><p>With one last thrust, Atsumu came into Kageyama with a loud groan. They lay there for a moment, Atsumu riding the last waves of his orgasm, before he slowly pulled out of the youngest.</p><p>"Did so well," Oikawa whispered, wiping the sweat away from Kageyama's forehead with the back of his hand. "Good boy, you did so well."</p><p>Kageyama was about to murmur a <em>Thanks </em>in reply, but he yelped as Atsumu spread his cheeks apart, sucking his sensitive rim where cum was leaking out.</p><p>"Good boy," Atsumu said, wiping his mouth to plant a kiss on the youngest's jaw. "You satisfied now?"</p><p>Incapable of forming a coherent thought, Kageyama merely raised his middle finger up at him, causing Oikawa to burst into a laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama-kun?" It was the voice of his teammate, Hinata. They were just beginning a practice match with Atsumu's team. "Are you okay? You're walking weird, and you're all covered in bruises."</p><p>"I don't think those are bruises," Tsukkishima muttered.</p><p>"I'm fine," Kageyama said flatly, though it was a complete lie--every part of his body was <em>screaming</em>, especially his ass.</p><p>Hinata pouted. "If you say so..."</p><p>Kageyama looked up just in time to make eye contact with Atsumu. Teasingly, the other setter pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek to replicate the imagery of a blowjob, an all-too-embarrassing reminder of what had happened last night.</p><p>Mouthing a <em>Fuck you</em>, Kageyama readied his stance for the match, the whistle of the referee signaling the start of the game.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok i finished i hope you guys enjoyed!! im planning on writing atsuoikage one-shots in the future so if u have any reqs..... 😌👉🏼👈🏼</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>